


Prostate Exam

by Pinkfxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Latex, Latex Kink, M/M, Medical Examination, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, Smut, doctor!Levi, levi being a sexy doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfxy/pseuds/Pinkfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes in to the doctor’s office for an exam, a prostate exam to be correct, from doctor Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostate Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpazzBot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpazzBot/gifts).



> Taken from these prompts/asks: [Here](http://komlin.tumblr.com/post/94131604057/imagine-extremely-innocent-eren-going-in-for-a) (from [komlin](http://komlin.tumblr.com/)) and [here](http://fuzzyporcupine.tumblr.com/post/94384842051/maybe-eren-tells-him-about-his-latex-fetish-to-try-to) (from anon)

I was sitting on the paper covered table inside the doctor’s office when the door opened, revealing the doctor.

"Hi Eren, I’m Doctor Levi, it’s nice to meet you." He reached out a hand and shook my outstretched one. His face showed no expression on it, making me a bit tense. I reached out and shook his hand, attempting to give him a nice smile, but all it got me was an even duller look before he turned away from me.

I started fiddling with me fingers as Levi looked over my files, hoping that he wouldn’t find anything that said I was terminally ill or something of that sort.

“Okay, so, as one of the office workers has previously told you on the phone, you’ll be getting a prostate exam today.”

“A what?” I started mentally cursing myself for not paying attention to that phone call or in my health class.

“A prostate exam.” He doesn’t give me any further explanation on the subject, only looks over my files once more before closing them.

“What’s that?” I asked innocently.

I saw Levi stop everything he was doing and freeze in place. He turned around and gave me a you’ve got to be kidding me look while at the same time trying not to show any expression.

“An exam..for your prostate.”

“But like, how does that all work.”

Levi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself obviously. Okay now I really wished I had took the time to open up my health text book and learn what this type of exam was, because apparently it was common knowledge except to your truly.

“I stick a finger up your ass and feel your prostate, what else would you like me to do, shove my dick up your ass to exam it?” Levi took another quick breath before saying, “Sorry.” and grabbing a pair of gloves.

If his words didn’t turn me on even a little bit, now I definitely was because fuck..of course they had to be latex gloves.

“Are you allergic to latex?” No, more like the opposite if you ask my growing hard-on.

“Um, uh, no, it’s fine.” I rubbed the back of head, looking away, but my eyes kept glancing up at the gloves and oh God, he started to put them on. I could feel myself getting more and more aroused and no matter how many times I tried to knock some sense back into by reminding myself I was in a freaking doctors office, the thought only lasted half a second. Now that I was thinking about, Levi wasn’t so bad looking..

“Okay, take your pants and underwear off, you can set them down on the table.”

And apparently my mind completely forgot that I was having a prostate exam and not about to have sex because in the next second I blurted out, “W-wait! Aren’t you supposed to take me out to dinner first?!”

Levi just started at me with his deadpanned look, looking like he was so done with this job.

“No..I’m not.” He moved his eyes downward away from mine, suddenly catching sight of the bulge in my jeans, his eyes lingering for a short moment before turning around and grabbing a bottle of lube.

He saw, oh my fuck he saw. Even though he showed no inclination that it bothered him, it made me ten times more embarrassed.

“Um, it’s.. It’s not because of you. I just, I just have a latex fetish you see and so when you put them on, I just couldn’t stop myself from..ya.” If I hadn’t dug myself a hole yet, I sure as hell made a huge deep hole now and there was no getting out of this one. Levi just stared at me, eyes slightly wider than normal, and obviously feeling the second-hand embarrassment.

“Hey, its fine. If more guys were into the gloves, I’d have a better sex life.” I could tell he was trying to make me feel better, but now both of us were feeling terribly awkward. Levi looked away momentarily and cleared his thought as I shifted in my seat.

“Anyways, we can do this two ways, you can either lie on your side with your knees to your chest, or you can turn around and put your elbows on the table and bend over. It doesn’t matter which one.”

“Um, well, I can stand I guess..” I let my voice trail off. At least I could somewhat hide my growing erection from him if I was turned around and bent over.. _Bent over for Levi_.

“Okay, take off your clothes. I can turn around if that makes you feel more comfortable.” I caught the slight movement of his head nodding the tiniest bit towards my growing bulge. It’s not like I could help it, he was still wearing the latex gloves and Levi was looking more and more attractive the longer I stared at him.

I looked down to hide my red face as I hopped off the table. “I don’t really mind, if you turn or not.” I heard Levi scoff and then he turned and waited for me to undress.

I took off my sneakers and then my jeans and boxers, setting them on the table. I looked down and fuck..I guess I was harder than I thought. I took a deep breath and turned around, sticking my ass in the air as I placed my elbows and hands on the table. “You can, um, turn around.”

I heard Levi’s foot steps as he turned, followed by the sound of the bottle of lube opening.

“So, I’ll be placing a lubricated finger inside of your ass to find your prostate. I’ll move it around to feel it and then I’ll be done. it may feel uncomfortable but it’ll only take a minute. If you feel any pain, tell me right away, okay?”

“Ya, okay.” But really I was getting more and more nervous because I was way past being only a little bit aroused and the last thing I needed to be touched was my prostate.

I felt a cold, lubricated finger at my entrance before I felt it being pushed it. I immediately tensed up at the intrusion, but then I felt Levi’s hand on my stomach.

“Just steadying you, relax your anus.” That had got to be the most unsexy thing he could have said, not that he was trying to be sexy, but still. I also realized how close his hand was to my dick, too close for comfort. But I had to admit that at the same time, I didn’t really mind.

Levi’s finger started to move further in me as I relaxed my muscles. My breathing started to pick up just the tiniest bit because God, just a little bit more and he would touch my prostate.

My breath hitched in my throat as his finger brushed against the bundle of nerves.

“You okay? Does it hurt?”

“No, I’m fine.” I forced out. It sent a shock straight to my dick, causing my dick to twitch.

Then his fingers started to move… I bite my lip so hard I thought I was going to break skin. I was desperately trying to hold in a moan I wanted so badly to voice. Levi’s finger wasn’t letting up in the slightest bit, rubbing it, almost massaging it and fuck did it feel good.

If I was a normal guy, not being aroused, it would of been fine, not feeling any pleasure. But of course being me, being so beyond aroused, it was the best fingering I’ve ever felt. And now his finger was pressing harder and—

“Mmmmmmmm—” I hung my head low, letting out a low moan, panting a bit before I shut my mouth closed, my eyes growing wide. Oh God no no no no no—

Levi chuckled. He fucking chuckled.

“Is..is my exam d-d-uuunnnn, yet?”

“I don’t think you want it to be done.” Levi said smugly. I didn’t even need to turn around to know that he was wearing a smirk on his face. But I did anyways and there he was, smirking at me with his middle finger deep in my ass. And yes, he looked fucking hot right now.

“What… What are you saying?”

“What do you want Eren?” He pressed his finger down on my prostate again, causing me to loudly groan out. I just shook my head as I met his eyes again.

“I can make a special arrangement for you Eren, if you’d like.” I felt the hand on my stomach move down just a bit, his finger’s creeping towards the wiry hairs on my lower stomach.

He lowered his voice so nobody outside could hear as he half closed his eyes. “I think you might need a deep prostate massage. You know, doctor’s orders.”

And now was my time to attempt at sounding smooth, but being me, it probably sounded awkward, but, “You know, my latex fetish also carries over to my glove kink.” I half smirked at him and apparently that was the right thing to say because I had to turn back around and catch myself on the table to prevent myself from falling as he nearly slammed down on my prostate. His other hand quickly reached out for the bottle of lube and handed it to me.

“Put some on my hand.” He commanded me and God did I obey as fast as I could. His finger stopped abusing my prostate to allow me to push to a stand and use my hands to pour the lube on his hand before leaning back over. I choked on my next breath because now Levi was jerking me off, fast and tight. I felt Levi lean over me to rest his stomach on my back, his head on my shoulder.

“You like that don’t you? My  _latex gloved_  hands feel good inside and on you, I know they do.” He whispered huskily in my ear.

“Leviii… _more_.” And he did just that, entering in a second finger to rub and thrusted directly into my prostate. I was biting my hand to muffle all my moans, figuring Levi wouldn’t like everybody else to hear them.

“Levi, Levi, close— I’m close fuck  _more Levi, more_.” He started twisting his hand as he pumped my dick, making sure to have his thumb brush the slit and my hips started trembling. I felt his body heat leave me and and his hand from my dick before he turned back with a fistfull of tissues.

“Here, take these already so I can make you cum already.” And I did, holding them at the head of my dick. Levi resumed his thrusting and pumping and he kept on breathing in my ear so hot, my hips and legs started trembling again. “You gonna cum for me baby?”

That was it, the last straw before I came undone. We had know each other for no longer than half an hour, but him calling me baby..

“Unnnnnggg—” I arched my back deeply. My whole body shook as my orgasm washed over me, his hands never letting up until I collapsed back down on the table and he had to stop his hand on my dick to hold me up.

Once I started to catch my breath, he grabbed the dirty tissues from my hand and dumped them in the trash bin, along with his gloves.

“You okay?” He stood by me, rubbing my back soothingly.

“Ya,” I looked up at him. “When is my next prostate exam?”

“In a couple years.” He smirked at me. But he caught sight of my disappointed face. “But I could also arrange something for my favorite patient.” I couldn’t help but smile.

“Wait, what about, uh, you..” I glanced down at his bulge in his pants.

“I’ll be fine, see?” He buttoned up a button on his white coat to hide it. “Plus, all I have to do is remember your loud moaning.” He smirked again at me.

“I have to go, but go ahead and make an appointment for next week. If there’s a problem, just tell them to ask me.” Levi leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. “See you soon Eren.”

And I sure did see him next week…and the next…and the week after that until I finally asked for his number and for him to come over to my place.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here!
> 
> theheichouwesawthatday.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
